With the development of the liquid crystal display technology and decrease of manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCDs) with characteristics such as low power consumption, no radiation and the like have become the mainstream of the liquid crystal display market. During manufacturing TFT LCDs, storage of the display panels is very important. Since production line for the display panels may produce products with various sizes, display panel storing device is required to store products with various sizes so as to meet the requirements of the production line.
FIG. 1 is a top view of an existing display panel storing device, FIG. 2 is a front view of the display panel storing device shown in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a partially enlarged view of the display panel storing device shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, the display panel storing device 1 comprises: a top frame 11, a bottom frame 12, two side frames 13, two mono-sided support frames 14 which are parallel to the side frames 13, two top positioning strips 15 which are provided between the side frames 13 and parallel to the top frame 11, two bottom positioning strips (not shown in the figures), corresponding to the top positioning strips 15, which are provided between the side frames 13 and parallel to the bottom frame 12. Each of the mono-sided support frames 14 is provided thereon with support rods 140, which are parallel to the top frame 11 and the bottom frame 12 and face to the other mono-sided support frame 14, for supporting display panels. Each top positioning strip 15 includes two top positioning plates 17, and each bottom positioning strip includes two bottom positioning plates 18 corresponding to the top positioning plates 17. Specifically, the top positioning strips 15 and the bottom positioning strips are provided thereon with grooves, wherein the top positioning plates 17 are inserted into the grooves of the top positioning strips 15, and the bottom positioning plates 18 are inserted into the grooves of the bottom positioning strips, so as to easily replace the top positioning plates 17 and the bottom positioning plates 18. Each of the top positioning plates 17 is provided thereon with a plurality of first positioning holes 29 for fixing the mono-sided support frame 14, and each of the bottom positioning plates 18 is provided thereon with a plurality of second positioning holes 30, corresponding to the first positioning holes 29, for fixing the mono-sided support frame 14. The two mono-sided support frames 14 are provided therebetween with a double-sided support frame 26, which is parallel to the mono-sided support frames 14 and may form two storage spaces for storing display panels in cooperation with the two mono-sided support frames 14. The double-sided support frame 26 is also provided thereon with support rods 140 facing the mono-sided support frames 14 respectively for supporting display panels in cooperation with support rods 140 of the two mono-sided support frames 14 respectively. When sizes of the storage spaces needs to be adjusted to store display panels with various sizes, as shown in FIG. 3, the mono-sided support frame 14 is lifted up so that positioning end 31 of the mono-sided support frame 14 is detached from the first positioning hole 29 of the top positioning plate 17, next the mono-sided support frame 14 is moved to a corresponding first positioning hole 29 and a position corresponding to a corresponding second positioning hole 30 according to sizes of display panels to be stored, the mono-sided support frame 14 is pressed so as to be fixed into the first positioning hole 29 and the second positioning hole 30, thus the storage space is changed. If the top positioning plates 17 and the bottom positioning plates 18 have no positioning holes suitable for size of display panel, then the top positioning plates 17 and the bottom positioning plates 18 need to be replaced so as to change the size of the storage space.
The above display panel storing device has following problems:
First, when adjusting the storage spaces, it is required to replace the positioning plates or adjusting positions of the mono-sided support frames 14 according to the positioning holes on the positioning plates, such an adjustment is complicated and lengthy, and more labors are needed to cooperate to complete the adjustment, therefore, capacity of the production line is low, production efficiency is decreased, and manpower cost is increased.
Second, after the adjustment of the mono-sided support frames 14 has been completed, it is necessary to detect whether the mono-sided support frames 14 at two sides are symmetrical so as to avoid a case in which the storage space is too small to store display panels or a case in which the storage space is too large to support display panels, due to the fact that the mono-sided support frames 14 are not symmetrical.
Third, in addition to the above points, when adjusting the storage spaces, failures are easily caused by human or apparatus, which results in collision among an iron-hand, the display panel storing device and the display panel during the iron-hand is delivering the display panel, therefore, the iron-hand, the display panel storing device or the display panel may be damaged, resulting in large economic loss. In addition, more manpower and material resources may be used to repair the damaged iron-hand, display panel storing device or display panel.
Fourth, in general, in order to store display panels with various sizes, it is necessary to provide the display panel storing device 1 with various positioning plates, thus the manufacturing cost is increased.
Finally, in the above display panel storing device 1, the mono-sided support frames 14 are fixed by positioning holes, fixing tightness is poor, thus in transporting, the display panels are possible to slide and even drop due to shake.